


Compatibility

by Cole2260



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Cages, Collars, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Leashes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Penis Plug, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Ron makes some assumptions that leads Harry and Hermione into a talk and figuring out their relationship even better than before.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

There were some things that the muggles did much better than wizards. 

Harry curled a bit in on himself in his chair. The computer was open in front of him, open on a page that he had had to psych himself up to even search. The computer and Internet were something he'd gotten on a whim after he bought a house in muggle London after the war. He'd gotten it after Hermione had raved about how much information you could have at your fingertips with the Internet.

Worry was what made him look this stuff up. He and Hermione had had a fight, the biggest one since they had started dating and it had left him feeling off center in floundering. It had actually started with Ron and his assertions that their relationship wasn't healthy. Harry hadn’t seen that. He and Hermione rarely fought and he'd been happy so far. So what if he let her take the lead in most things? So what if he liked it when she took control?

Did it count as unhealthy if he liked it?

Ron had been effective in making Hermione feel guilty. She’d been cautious since, hadn’t initiated things as much, hadn’t made decisions as much, hadn't been the same. However, after turning over Ron’s words and his own feelings on it, Harry was pretty sure he was wrong.

This wasn't about him being a doormat or just going along with her because he didn't like conflict or something like that. This wasn't about him just rolling over and letting her take charge because he didn't know how to stand up for himself.

This was something else entirely.

He’d gone to his therapist first about it, the therapist Hermione had convinced him to start going to after the war to deal with the issues from everything that had happened. She had made a few suggestions that countered what Ron had said, too.

He just wasn’t sure how to bring it up with Hermione. They had fallen into this type of behavior almost naturally. Maybe they were just really compatible, or sometimes he thought maybe Hermione could read his mind and just tell what he liked. That might not be too far off from the truth. They had known each other for so long it was possible that she just knew.

She could read him, more likely, but now she was doubting herself because of what Ron had said so he needed to talk to her. Maybe it would be even better if he did. He’d looked through the websites on the subject and could admit that he liked the idea of it all, of doing some of the stuff he had found.

Maybe she wouldn’t like all the stuff that had piqued his interest, but he knew that she liked some things. He knew just by the way she had acted in their relationship so far. He had noticed it from the first time they’d kissed, when she’d been the one to lean in, when she’d been the one who had tangled her hands in his hair and controlled the kiss.

They hadn’t been having sex for very long, but he’d seen it there too. She liked holding his hands above his head or holding his hips down while she moved. She liked taking care of him, too. She liked being the big spoon.

=====================================================

_“Don’t you think you’re taking advantage? Being that controlling isn’t healthy, is it? Do you order him around all the time?”_

Hermione dropped her head on her desk as guilt squeezed her insides. She’d been feeling that guilt for days now, since that conversation with Ron. She honestly couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought about it before, that she hadn’t noticed what she’d been doing.

She and Harry had gone out with Ron and the new woman in his life on a double date and Hermione, not even thinking about it, had ordered for both herself and Harry. She’d done it at the time because she had known what Harry wanted. She had done it because it had felt natural and Harry hadn’t protested, had only leaned into her.

Then, Ron had talked. He hadn’t just been talking about that night either. There were other examples that he’d seen, and a lot more that he hadn’t. It had made her think back over her relationship with Harry and wonder.

They had fallen into a pattern that hadn’t worried her until it was pointed out. She had been controlling, hadn’t she? She’d taken the lead in most of their relationship. But he hadn’t protested any of it. He had seemed to even like it when they’d started having sex.

But what if Ron was right? Therapy had helped Harry be more stable, but what if she was fooling herself and he was just going along with her because he didn’t want to argue?

She sighed and lifted her head. She was stalling. She’d stayed late for work because she was terrified of having that conversation with Harry. What if he didn’t want to be with her anymore? What if she found out that Ron was entirely right? That would make her a terrible person, wouldn’t it?

That would make her abusive.

She felt sick as she thought about it. But she _had_ to talk to him about it. Even if he broke things off, or if she had to break things off. She had to know. He had to know.

================================================================

When she got to his house, she hesitated again. He’d given her a key, told her to just come in when she wanted, but now she was even unsure of that. Maybe she should knock? Shaking her head, she sighed and unlocked the door. She would ask, she supposed. She hadn’t been the one to bring up the key, but if Ron was right…He was in the kitchen, washing dishes when she came in and he spun from the sink when he heard her.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.

“Hi, Harry,” she said with her own smile. She hesitated again but, in the end, simply sat down at the island instead of moving around it and kissing him in greeting like she would normally. She felt even worse when his smile slipped slightly.

He washed his hands quickly and stepped up to the other side of the island. She watched him for a moment and chewed her lip because he wasn’t quite looking at her. He was nervous, she could practically feel it coming off him.

The fight they’d had came back to her, and her hands fisted. She’d been feeling too guilty, in turmoil, and she’d said some things. “I…we should talk.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, rubbing a hand over his face and sitting down as well. “Yeah. You’re right. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Hermione stiffened, fear forming. “I…I figured.”

“I went to the therapist, and then I looked some stuff up,” he started. “Stay here, yeah? Just…give me a moment.” He got up and left the room but was back a minute later with a small stack of papers in his hands.

She left her hands in her lap when he leaned over the island again, papers in hand. “I’m sorry,” she blurted out suddenly. Whatever the papers were, they had come from a printer, which meant he’d been looking up things on the internet. Things about unhealthy relationships?

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, “I know it’s not enough and I’m sorry I didn’t realize…”

Harry’s heard jerked up at her words and he shook his head. “No, Hermione. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I mean, maybe we should have realized before, and talked about it. I read that this stuff can go bad if you don’t discuss it first, but I think we both sort of just fell into it naturally.”

Hermione frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean. I know what Ron said, Hermione, and I know you’re feeling guilty about it, but he was wrong. Look.” He passed the papers over to her and she looked down at them.

She took a few minutes to skim over them, to get the gist of what they were about and her mouth opened in surprise. Oh. “Oh,” she voiced.

“I talked it out with the therapist some and looked through all this stuff and, Hermione, Ron _was_ wrong. This isn’t about me not wanting to stick up for myself with you or not being able to. I’m not going along because I don’t want to fight or because the Dursley’s and Dumbledore did me wrong or something like that.”

“You _do_ like it,” she said softly, in wonder.

He nodded, a blush rising on his cheeks. “I _really_ like it,” he admitted. “I _really_ like it when you’re in control. I _really_ like it when you order me around.” He paused, looking nervous again. “You like it too, don’t you?”

Hermione thought about it again, this time without the guilt tainting it. She thought about how she could tell him not to move and he would follow that order. She thought about him going pliant and submissive under her kiss. She thought about taking care of him and him letting her.

“Yes,” she said finally, “I like it.” She got up and finally moved around to kiss him, smiling into it with relief. She’d been so worried. “I love you,” she said softly when she pulled back some.

“Love you too,” he said, hugging her and resting his head on her shoulder.

She reached for the papers again, reading through all the stuff that could be involved in that type of relationship. “How about…how about you make a list of the things you’d be okay with trying from this and I’ll look it over and mark out the stuff I wouldn’t be okay with. We can be sure then, right?”

He nodded. “Okay. Yeah.”

But for now, she pulled him towards his couch. She wanted to soak in this for a bit, in the fact that her instincts hadn’t been wrong, that he really had liked it, that he wasn’t going to break up with her. She hadn’t even really realized how afraid she’d been of that outcome until that moment.

They’d work everything else out later.


	2. Obedience

Hermione was practically vibrating with excitement. She’d been hyper all day really. She just really couldn’t help it. She and Harry had been talking about things, about preferences and what they’d both be okay with and she’d done some more research.

She let herself into his house about an hour after she knew his practice was over. He’d gotten onto a professional team because of course he had, because he was brilliant on a broom.

At first, he’d thought about becoming an auror, like he’d said he’d wanted to while they’d been in school but therapy had made him realize that he mostly wanted that because he hadn’t known what else to do and it was what people expected.

Hermione hadn’t been too happy about it at first, mostly because watching him play sometimes was nerve wracking but he was happy and that was what mattered. Plus, it wasn’t as if being an auror was any less dangerous than Quidditch.

He was sitting at his kitchen island when she came in, food in front of him, hair still damp from a shower. He grinned at her when she came in.

“Hey. There’s food if you want some,” he offered, pointing with his fork towards the stove.

“Not really hungry.” She leaned close to kiss him briefly and sat down, holding what she’d brought to her chest. She probably wasn’t sitting still while she waited impatiently for him to finish eating because he eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ve been doing research, haven’t you?”

Hermione would love him forever for the fondness in his eyes where there was usually annoyance from others.

“What’d you find?” He pushed his plate aside and she set the catalogue and the book that came with it down.

“The internet is a great source and there’s a lot of stuff in the muggle world, but I started thinking about what magic could do, you know?”

Harry’s ears were already turning red when he opened the catalogue, and his eyes widened behind his glasses at some of the stuff in it.

“We can order stuff from there and the book explains how to use everything in it in detail.”

The moving pictures in the book were quite graphic and the blush moved to his cheeks as he flipped through it.

“Can we...can we order this first?” He asked, turning the book towards her.

She read what was under the picture. “You’re sure?”

He nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “I’ve been thinking about something like it since I looked this stuff up on the internet. But this...”

Hermione reached for his hand and brushed her thumb lightly over the inside of his wrist. “You want tangible evidence that you belong to me, Harry?” He nodded, eyes wide and she pulled him into her, into a kiss.

She pulled him until his upper body was practically in her lap, until she could bend him into the kiss, an arm around his middle and the other cradling the back of his head. She pressed her tongue in and he so easily yielded under it, just gripped the front of her robes and let her explore his mouth.

Hermione had never really given it much thought before this past week, but she supposed that her biggest kink _was_ control. Her biggest kink might be the way he went so pliant under her touch and kiss. It might be the dazed look in his eyes when she pulled back to stare down at him or it might have been the way he immediately obeyed when she told him to, “go to your room and take off your clothes. Lay down on your back.”

Ron and Harry _had_ called her bossy when they had been young.

She stripped off her own robes on the way to his bedroom, terribly impatient herself. She had worked herself up from the catalogue even before she’d come to Harry’s. She immediately crawled over him when she made it to the bedroom and grabbed his hands, threading their fingers together and pressing them down on either side of his head.

She simply stared at him for a moment. “I love you.”

He squeezed her hands. “Love you.”

“Don’t move you’re hips. I want them still. Understood?”

He nodded, flushed in anticipation. “Yes.”

“Good.” Then she leaned down to kiss him. They were pretty much the same height so it. If she were pressed, she might even say she was a slight bit taller than him so it wasn’t a strain to keep kissing him and dip her hips down a bit, letting him slide against her, let him feel how wet she was without taking him in.

She released one of his hands at the same time she trailed her lips to the side and reached down to grab his cock, to hold it still while she sank just the tip inside of her.

“One day I’m going to fuck you,” she promised in a low whisper as she pressed down a little further, “I’m going to have you on your knees with your face pressed into the mattress while I fuck you from behind.”

His fingers tightened around hers and a low noise escaped his lips.

“You’ll do it for me too, won’t you, Harry? You’d be still for me, present for me?”

She settled against him with him fully inside of her as he nodded, a whimper escaping. He hadn’t moved his other hand that she’d let go either and she grinned down at him.

She started a slow rhythm then, pretty intensely turned on from everything. From him inside of her, from the obedience, from the automatic response he was having of not touching her without permission.

She sat up some and brought one of his hands down to press against her clit, the silent instruction apparent, and he followed until they were both gasping and close to the edge.

She stilled for several moments after they both came, and after she cleaned them up, they spent some time with his head on her chest, her fingers in his hair. She liked this part a lot too. They ended up on their sides as they fell asleep, maneuvered so that Hermione was the big spoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the wait. I've had some very bad family stuff happened and I will admit I just sort...forgot about my stories in the face of it.

“Are you sure about this?”

Hermione placed her hand on the paper between them, on what they had worked out, on what they both wanted moving forward. They had discussed it a great deal already. They had worked out their limits, and Hermione’s heart was pounding. She was buzzing with excitement that she couldn’t help. Control might be her biggest kink, but this also signified just how much trust Harry had in her.

She knew he loved her. She supposed she knew Harry had loved her in some way since the day they had made their way through a maze at Hogwarts at eleven. It was different, a different sort of love, but that same one she’d had for him when she’d watched him walk through flames to face Voldemort was still there too.

Harry leaned forward and she could see that love, and trust, in his eyes. “I’m sure, Hermione.” There was excitement there too.

Hermione looked to the clock on the wall. It was early morning. She had to work soon. “Tonight, then.”

He nodded, grinned widely. “Tonight.”

She gripped the sides of his neck to bring him forward into a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry found him sitting outside one of the stores at Diagon Alley and sighed. Things had been strained between he, Hermione, and Ron since what Ron had implied about their relationship. Hermione had floated the idea that he was just being concerned but Harry didn’t like the idea of it going unaddressed and them just going back to the way it had always been. He slid into the chair across from Ron and spoke before Ron could.

“I need you to apologize to Hermione,” he stated without preamble.

Ron stopped short, stared at him a moment. “Huh?” He seemed lost for a second. “For what?”

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forward. “For what you said about our relationship. I need you to apologize to Hermione for that.”

Ron frowned. “But I-“

“If you’re going to say it was because you were worried, don’t. It might be an excuse but it’s still just that. It doesn’t mean it wasn’t untrue. It doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt her.”

“Hurt her? If it hurt her, don’t you think I might have been right-“

“You weren’t. Look, I don’t expect you to understand it and I don’t want to explain it, but you were wrong. I’m not really asking here, Ron. You don’t apologize, and we can’t be friends like we were before.”

Ron’s mouth dropped open in surprise, but Harry couldn’t take it back. They had fought a lot about a lot of stupid things as kids that they’d never really apologized over, but Ron had made Hermione think she was taking advantage of him, made her think she was an abuser, and he couldn’t just let that pass the way he had other things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had already prepared everything. The two objects she needed were in her pockets and she stepped up to Harry. “Are you ready?”

He nodded. “Yes. I’m very ready.”

“Alright. Take off your clothes and get on your knees with them spread as wide as you can.”

He immediately followed instructions, practically vibrating with anticipation. She knelt before him and took out both objects. The magic treated leather were different sizes. She had already done the necessary magic on them, using her own blood. Both were linked with her magic.

“We agreed that you need to be trained, first yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She picked up the longer piece first. “This is a collar. I’ve already done the necessary magic on it.” It wasn’t exactly regular leather any longer although it was still the dark brown color. “It is connected with my magic. Once I put this on you, no one will be able to take it off but me, understand?”

He nodded. “Yes. I understand.”

She showed him the tag on the collar and the ring meant for a leash. “There is one other purpose. If you ever lie to me, this collar will turn red, do you understand that? You’ll not be able to lie to me again without me knowing and I will punish you if you do so.”

She was giving him time to back out, but his eyes were riveted on the collar and he didn’t look like he wanted to back out. “Lean your head forward.”

When he did, she wrapped the collar around his neck and tapped her wand against it, watching as the two ends wove themselves together and the collar tightened snugly on Harry’s neck. It was wide and thick enough that it would be very hard to hide.

“This,” she said, holding up the second piece, “I will wrap around your penis. It will adjust in any size if you are hard or soft. It will not prevent you from getting hard or coming but it will turn red if you do without my express permission and I will punish you for that, understand?”

“I understand.”

“Say you want all this, Harry,” she ordered.

“I want all this. I really do.” The collar stayed the same color. The last vestiges of doubt left her, and she wrapped his penis at the base. She pulled him into her, until she was cradling him in her lap. She had lots of plans for the coming weeks. Quidditch season was over and Harry wouldn’t have much to do while she was at work.

She planned to start testing his control extensively over the next several weeks. But for now, she was a little overwhelmed at what they had just started.

“I love you so much, Harry.”

“I love you.” And his eyes were shining with it.

She pushed him down onto the floor and climbed on top of him. He was already hard, had been since he knelt in front of her and she sank down onto him. She was wet enough from this as well. She watched his eyes as she began to move, feeling closer to him than she ever had before, threading her fingers in his and pressing them to the floor.

Her own pleasure skyrocketed as she watched him, as she watched him coming close and trying so desperately to hold off. She would train him to wait, but for now…

“Come for me, Harry.”

The immediate release she felt him give at her command sent her careening over with him.

Later, she lay in bed with Harry’s head resting against her chest. He was sleeping but she could only watch him do so, to caught up in how very lucky she was to have him to sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

“Just relax,” Hermione said softly in his ear, running one hand down his back to his ass. She had him pressed face and shoulders to the mattress, on his spread knees. The magical dildo she had strapped to herself was a new thing. They had never done this before. She’d fingered him a few times when she had her mouth on him but this was new.

“We’re going to start training you now,” she said, “you have to get used to this.”

She pressed one finger inside of him. A spell had opened him up and made him wet for her. She herself would feel the pleasure too. The nature of the fake cock she had strapped on connected to her in a way that it would be like fucking him with her clit, almost.

She pulled her finger out and then pressed into him with it. “Oh,” she said, surprised at how good it felt and leaned over him, getting control of herself. “I want you to hold out as long as you can, Harry. I’ll be disappointed if you come too soon.”

He groaned but nodded, fingers tangling in the sheets. She doubted he would last too long. It was the first day, after all. The first time they were doing this. He would get there, though. She would train him to only come when she said so. She would train him to only do what she said.

She began to move, going purposefully fast and changing angles until he cried out and she was sure she found the right spot. She pounded into that spot over and over, unrelenting. To his credit, she did reach her peak before he did and it was a bit after her first orgasm that he couldn’t hold it anymore. She was chasing a second when he clenched and came and she ignored that for the moment, at least until she came again.

When she pulled out of him, he started to collapse and she slapped his ass. “Did I say you could move?”

He stopped and got back into the same position. “No. I’m sorry.”

“What did we say, Harry?”

“That I won’t do anything without your permission.”

“That’s right.” They had agreed to a dom/sub relationship that encompassed everything except for things like their jobs. “You’re my property.” She trailed her fingers down his shaking thighs. “That wasn’t very long, was it, Harry?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

She turned him over on his back and crawled up so they were face to face. “Don’t be sorry, sweatheart. We’re just getting started.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’ve ordered something that I think will help with your training while I’m gone to work today,” Hermione said as she pulled on her robes and then pulled open the drawer with the things she had ordered. “Get on your hands and knees for me, Harry.”

He did as told immediately and she smiled. She did a quick spell to open him up and make him wet again. “This,” she said, pressing the tip of the plug against his hole, “is a special kind of plug meant for edging.”

“Edging?” He asked, breathless.

“Yes. Magic really is something, isn’t it? It’ll vibrate and move inside of you, shrink and grow bigger, take you to the edge of orgasm and then stop. It’ll do this over and over again, taking you to the edge but not letting you fall over.” She worked it inside of him and pulled him around until he was sitting and she was standing over him. She tilted his chin up.

“Of course, you could take yourself to orgasm if you want. You could masturbate. But I’ll be very, _very_ disappointed if you do that, Harry, and I will punish you for it. Do you understand?” When he nodded, she continued. “If you take it out for anything other than the need to use the bathroom, I’ll be disappointed as well. I’m not going to lock the plug inside of you or a cage on your cock. I’m just letting you know now that if you disobey, there will be consequences to it.”

He nodded. “I understand.”

She smiled, and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he mumbled against her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry twisted in the sheets. He might be going crazy. The plug had shrunk down again to almost nothing, leaving him feeling empty and desperate. The magic of it kept him wet and loose and he had to grip the sheets in an effort to not grip his cock.

His chest heaved for several minutes and his cock throbbed with a need that he couldn’t fulfill. He was just beginning to calm down again when it began to expand in him again and he cried out. There had to be some magic in it that kept him from coming from just that too.

He put one hand up to his collar, to remind himself that Hermione would be disappointed in him if he gave in and rode it out the best he could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He curled around the pillow while the plug vibrated and moved inside of him, taking him straight up to the edge again before stopping. Tears leaked from his eyes and he thought he might tear the pillow in his hands in the effort to not touch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He fell to his knees on his way to the kitchen to get something to drink when the plug sort of…undulated inside of him. He braced himself with his hands on the floor and rocked back and forth there, naked in his hallway on his hands and knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was only half aware that he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to when he finally gave in and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock. It almost hurt, he’d been so close for so long and he might have even passed out when he finally came.

Either way, it took him a while to come down from it and realize what he’d down. The plug had deflated completely and slipped free of him, making him feel even worse. The band around the base of his dick had turned a bright red.

He curled up on the bed, ashamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione found him like that, curled up and a sweaty mess. He looked up at her with teary eyes as she took in the deflated plug, the come coating his stomach and the red band around his cock. She walked around and ran a hand through his hair.

“You didn’t do as you were told, Harry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, sweetheart,” she said even as she began moving him into position. He went easily, not wanting to disappoint her even more. She pressed his face into the pillow and lifted his hips. Then she grabbed his hands and pulled them back.

“Hold yourself open for me, Harry.”

He did as she said. “You understand why you’re being punished, Harry?”

“I disobeyed.”

“That’s right.”

He couldn’t see her, so he didn’t know what she used but the lashes were centered on his already over sensitive hole and they did hurt. He was crying by the end of it and she pulled him around to her. She wiped his tears with her thumbs and kissed him softly.

“Don’t worry, honey, you’re okay.” She pulled him even closer and smoothed her hand through his tangled hair. “You’re okay. You’re just starting. You’ll learn.” She smiled softly at him. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?”

She got into the bath with him and cleaned him gently, and then held him against her chest while he fell asleep.


End file.
